The End
by arutka2000
Summary: The End has come and judgment has come. Massive character deaths and slightly sappy. M just to be on the safe side. NaruHina


Sitting in front of a desert oasis was a young man. His blond, spiky hair drooped down over his eyes. His orange and black shirt and pants covered in blood. Not his own but that of the one he held in his arms. His bright blue eyes seem to grow duller with each passing second. The figure in his arms was small, lithe, and bloody. Her lavender, pupil less eyes seemed to bore into his. With a shallow breath, she spoke her last words "I love you Naruto-kun". With that, her body went limp in his arms and the little life she had left in her eyes died.

Naruto's electric-blue eyes changed to crimson red, his chakra flared creating nine fox tails, and his hands became claws. His body seemed to convulse before letting loose the most emotion filled cry ever heard. It conveyed his emotions: Rage, Hate, Sadness, Despair, Anger, and Happiness

Rage because the one that loved him was taken from him. Hate at those responsible for it. Sadness for the fact he was alone again. Despair since he had nothing left. Anger at himself, for not see her sooner. Happiness, that some had and still did love him. The wind carried far across the land.

In Otokagure, A snake and his servant felt the Hate and Rage, both were frozen in place. In Nami no Kuni, A bridge builder and his family felt the Happiness and Sadness. In Sunakagure, an insomniac Kazekage sat with his gourd of sand and felt the Despair and Anger.

In Konohakagure, the village felt IT. Shinobi and civilian alike felt the entirety of it all. But above all, they felt the killing intent and it stopped shinobi and civilian alike. Ten ANBU stood at the gates, shaken by the massive assault of killing intent directed at the village. They all stared off into the distance, each feeling partly responsible for it.

A week passed and nothing happened. The village elders believed that the 'demon boy' had died. Their hopes were dashed when, a chuunin who had been assigned to scout out Otokagure, came crashing into the council chambers. His eyes were wide and he kept mumbling "It's gone, it's all gone". One of the elder, the Hyuuga head, stood up and yelled "What's gone?!" The chuunin, who had been named after the village, looked up with haunted eyes. "Oto. Its just rubble. And… bodies, oh Kami there were bodies everywhere".

Word spread fast that Oto existed no more. To say that is was destroyed or even decimated wouldn't or couldn't put into perspective what had happened. Villages began to step up the security around their homes. Not that it would do much. Konohakagure began to prepare for the inevitable battle that they were faced with. A week passed and on the morning of the seventh day he came. The Lion masked ANBU spotted nine large tails making their way towards the village. He sounded the alarm and activated his Sharingan to try and stop his 'brother'. The ninja gathered at the gates and prepared to attack the demon as it made its way forward.

Suddenly, nine fiery chakra tails came blasting through the forest. As they approached the ninja, said shinobi jumped out of the way. They had expected the tails to swing back around to try and catch them in mid-air. They didn't. They spread out into the village and began to destroy everything and everyone. Remembering that the source of the tails hadn't followed out, ninja turned around just in time to see two Rasengans rip through the weapons master and the Hyuuga. The feral looking blond skidded to a halt and whipped around to continue his rampage. The taijutsu specialist and the Aburame tried their luck at bring down this creature that had once been a friend. The Aburames insects had been driven insane and turned on their host and even the extreme speed, strength, and ingenuity of the taijutsu specialist couldn't match his once good friend.

The Ino-Shika-Cho team and the Inuzuka charged him next. He seemed to play with them, as though he was bored. Finally he had enough. Two more crimson Rasengans tore though the Nara and Yamanaka as two deadly tails shredded the Akamichi and the Inuzuka. As Naruto turned to his former teammates, his other seven tails finished destroying Konoha. Sasuke and Sakura stood tall and ready to defend themselves. With his tails returned to their place behind him, Naruto cocked his head to the side as if confused or perplexed by their behavior. Suddenly, a figure trawled out of the rubble. Konohamaru was ready to fight the first person to see him for who he was. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura and nodded to them. They began to go through seals and finally slammed their hands onto the ground.

In front of Naruto now stood three of the most powerful creatures in existence. Gamabunta the toad boss, Manda the snake boss, and Katsuyia the slug boss had been summoned to fight one man. No… man could no longer describe Naruto, nothing could. As the stare off continued, the summons knew they would be defeated and their summoners killed. So did the ninja. Finally, the creature who had once been something to everyone charged. The summons never had a chance. Neither did the three ninja. A tail impaled each of them through the heart. As Naruto brought them closer, he watched them die slowly. When they were all eye level with him, the crimson orbs returned to the blue that they had known for so long. "I'm sorry" was all he said as he pulled the tails out of them. They crumpled at his feet and he looked at the ruin he had caused. Sighing, he knew his time had come also. Using his tails as spears, Naruto drove them through his body. Brain, Heart, Stomach… in that order.

He felt the release that he had needed. With a final breath, Naruto closed his eyes. Suddenly they sprung open. For a moment, he thought that he had failed until he looked down. He saw his body amidst the ruins of the village. A faint echo seemed to reach him. Turing around, Naruto saw all of his friends waving at him to join them. He knew immediately, he had been forgiven. And with that realization, he found his Hina-chan and spent his eternity with her by his side.


End file.
